Zonta Malatesta
Zonta (Medea) Malatesta is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the honest, tomboyish and over-estimated daughter of the inhuman neighbor in the story The Envious Neighbor or Hanasaka Jiisan. Zonta, who is forced to be known as Medea, only wishes to be accepted for her boyish and somewhat overly honest personality and Rebel positioning in the Royal-Rebel dispute. Character What is Medea like? Medea is averagely summed up as a nature loving freak. As much as she agrees with the nature loving part, she fully opposes with being known as a "freak". She is very confident in who she is and will contend otherwise if they were to say it to her personally. Her over whelming confidence does occasionally categorize her as egotistical. She enjoys playing sports and partying, but is respectful enough (or rude enough) to never tell a lie, even if requisite. But as the tomboy often quotes, she goes much deeper than the sum of her parts. She often exhibits her reason for being a Rebel through her nature loving character, in fact she wouldn't be herself without the outdoors being a large part of her life. Walks through the woods are peaceful, but with her love of sports she does more biking and running. She cares deeply for animals and has more pets than her father desires, yet he is restrained from ridding the house of them. She handles animals delicately, treating each individual as if it were the last on Earth and she gets similar treatment from them. Her gentleness with creatures is explanation for her well handling with arguments and situations. She has a great ability to see things from other's perspective, which makes her a good friend in some's view. Medea is also excellent at reading emotions and understanding things she hasn't gone through in her life. This is the logical reason she would have a nice group of friends if people were willing to discuss things with her instead of judging her by her looks and hobbies. This makes her very adaptable to any circumstance she may discover. She can easily adjust herself to anything she may need to handle, which also makes her good at resolving conflicts. She doesn't often get frustrated with conversations and handles things quite well compared to most people. The self-assurance she has often gets her mistaken for being exceedingly vain. When being recognized at this type of person, she will put up a fight to assure no one else gets this undesirable guess at who she is. Although for the most part she turns down fights, if you want to pick one with her and hit the right bone, for the record she does know how to fight. And she will, usually kick their asses and show them just how "conceited" she is. She is very determined once she sets her mind to something, for she will not rest until the task has been completed and certain things have been accomplished to their high point. This determination will sometimes get in her way, but she cannot acknowledge when it does. For example, if something grand were to come up (family death, delivery of baby, ect.) she would put off her visit for these occasions until she had completed what she wanted/needed to. In fact, her kindness that she is recognizable for can often be put aside and replaced with aggressiveness when someone or something could be holding her back from accomplishing these tasks. She is typically an incredibly affectionate person, except when the person she is with happens to be weak or holding her back from something. This causes some people to have mixed opinions on whether she is a good future companion or not. Valiant is another great word for describing her, this trait simply comes from her self-confidence that she can do anything she wants to do and succeed at it. Her risk-taking side makes her into the kind of girl you may see jumping off the elastic of a trampoline to land in a 4 foot deep swimming pool. Medea is easily known as the girl who will never back down from a tough/hard challenge. As wild and crazy as she is, she is definitely not the type that lies. No matter what the situation may be, she says a lie is never the answer, which could be good. Or bad. Yeah, sometimes bad. Sadly, she is extremely truthful, even when it could damage their self-esteem which makes her look cruel, insulting, and rude. Medea will not apologize for hurting their feelings because she will clearly state, "Sometimes the truth hurts." Not surprisingly, her dad praises her for hurting someone's feelings. How lovely. Upon mentioning that she declines to sincerely apologize for any truthful statements, she doesn't often say sorry at all. She has a confidence in her answers and actions and does believe most things she does or says are precise and well though out. As well as other traits, this makes her look impolite and savage, and adds on to the reason she is seen as egocentric. As far as being ingenious goes, you must take into mind she cannot sit still for a long time without any excitement involved. She is kind of inane because she can not resist moving around and "accidentally" ignoring everything the teacher states. When she studies for exams and such she cannot keep still due to her obsession with movement and action. This problem does affect her brilliance, or should I say stupidity? In general, Medea is a nature loving, exciting, and active tomboy who never has time to do "nothing". On the downside, she is rather empty-headed and comes off as egotistic fairly often. She always does her best and will never give up on anything. If you look deep into her soul although, you will just see a girl who is longing to be accepted by everyone in Ever After High, for the person she is and the person she always will be. What does Medea like to do? Sports: Medea is an athletic girl who loves physical activity of all sorts. She is a productive member of many sports teams that support Ever After High while not obtaining an important position in any of them. She does have her very own teams that she does manage but they do not compete against anyone so far, they are only for fun and as mentioned above owned by Medea. These teams include softball, swimming, and soccer, but she has announced that she may create more but that is uncertain. Regardless of all of this, she cannot be considered a professional in most, but very good for her age and experience. Without athletics being involved in her lifetime, she would quite likely be more stressed than normal and may be more hostile as well. Debate: Medea is known to fight for what she believes in with a very ''loud ''argument. While struggling to avoid an actual fight she is noted to get loud and slightly rude with debates of any genre. Although she will not lie about being wrong, she will back herself up with various explanations that may or may not justify her final statement. Medea assumes she is always correct and gets somewhat upset when losing an argument, this is because she is petty sometimes and expects the best from herself. Animal Care: Regardless of her sports and distractions from this, she has a deep passion for animals. One of her many dreams is to be an animal rescuer. Aside from sports this is her favorite activity to take part in. Animals, being an essential part of her life, are something she will put her heart into. She has always longed to save endangered species and to stop illegal hunters. Though this may not happen, she does all possible at the moment. What does Medea look like? Medea already has confidence in everything she does, so compliments are unnecessary to her. She is not one to dress up for Her skin color is an even shade of tan all around. This tan seems to get only slightly lighter around her hands (palms to be specific.) Her face doesn't have a natural rosy look, and though she hardly ever blushes, if she did her cheeks would become a very light red. Medea's hair is quite long, resting on her mid back, but because that gets in the way of sports she puts it up in a high ponytail that reaches her lower neck. The color of her hair can be perfectly described as dark brown. She also has bangs that are evenly brushed to opposite sides, but in some occasions (in the morning perhaps) her bangs are straight and cover nearly her whole forehead. When she is not wearing a helmet during sports, she typically will be seen wearing her favorite camouflage baseball cap unless it is prohibited. Her eyes are dark brown, nearly the exact same shade as her hair. She has actually, typical length eye lashes that do not draw any attention. When she's embarrassed, as mentioned above, her cheeks turn slightly rosy but she wears no make up at all. She's tall and skinny, 5'7 to be exact and weighs 114 pounds, which will be considered extremely underweight. This is because of her constant activeness and as she says, lack of time to eat. Medea has one scar that runs up her left leg, she got this when attempting to do a back flip with roller skates on, because she is an idiot. The story she tells is that she was in the woods and tried to do a back flip but unfortunately landed in a thorn bush. It was a thorny situation. (ignore the awful pun please) Generally, if Medea is seen wearing shorts you may observe several cuts, scrapes, and bruises on her legs. The majority, if not all, of these minor injuries were likely caused by falls and such in sports. Unless of course an animal went rabid, because she may not always be the best caretaker, regardless of her endless love for the creatures. Her typical style is a sporty type of outfit, comfortable for sports and not to tight to where she cannot move around. Medea avoids dresses, skirts and heels because they aren't easy to move in or play in. She doesn't typically dress up for occasions, due to her being happy with her current wardrobe. Her theme is paw prints and dogs, as they are her favorite animal, and she often wears camouflage for no specific reason. Her favorite shoes are a pair of knee high sneakers, which are her idea dress shoes, while for sports she wear shorter camouflage tennis shoes with paw prints on the sides. Fairy Tale- The Envious Neighbor/Hanasaka Jiisan How the Story Goes An old childless couple loved their dog. One day, it dug in the garden, and they found a box of gold pieces there. A neighbor thought the dog must be able to find treasure, and managed to borrow the dog. When it dug in his garden, there were only bones, and he killed it. He told the couple that the dog had just dropped dead. They grieved and buried it under the fig tree where they had found the treasure. One night, the dog's master dreamed that the dog told him to chop down the tree and make a mortar from it. He told his wife, who said they must do as the dog asked. When they did, the rice put into the mortar turned into gold. The neighbor borrowed it, but the rice turned to foul-smelling berries, and he and his wife smashed and burned the mortar. That night, in a dream, the dog told his master to take the ashes and sprinkle them on certain cherry trees. When he did, the cherry trees came into bloom, and the Daimyo(feudal landlord), passing by, marveled and gave him many gifts. The neighbor tried to do the same, but the ashes blew into the Daimyo's eyes, so he threw him into prison; when he was let out, his village would not let him live there anymore, and he could not, with his wicked ways, find a new home. How Medea Fits Into It Medea is the daughter of the brutal neighbor who killed the dog and ended up arrested. Because of the tragic ending, she has decided to go against it. Her father whom she is afraid of I should mention, may be able to convince her to become a Royal. Though terrified of becoming the murderous man her father was and ending the life of nature's gift, she may have to go through with her fate and cooperate with her father to avoid future incidents. Relationships Family Father (Name To Be Added): Sadly, the most noticeable part of the relationship between Medea and her father is the evident dread. He was abusive to her mom and has threatened Medea so much that she slowly became horrified of him. So far, he has never physically abused her but threatened it many times before. She is extremely obedient to him no matter the pain it may cause her, emotionally or physically, because if she doesn't the pain she receives then may be excruciating. Her father is the reason she cannot go by Zonta. Her mother named her Zonta which means trustworthy, he wanted to call her Medea which means cunning. He forces her to go by Medea because her mother has no say in it, as well a he is desperately trying to convince her to be a Royal. Mother (Name To Be Added): Medea is only permitted to see her mother on specific planned dates. Her mother is a lot more open to her than her father ever was. In fact, she wouldn't personally know the secrets and past of hardly any of her family (including her father) without her mother telling the story of her life. Medea is open to her as well, which means she tells her mother everything that may be going on in her life, which makes their bond much stronger. Her mother and father were divorced when he got arrested and Medea clearly always favored her mom. Backstory TBA Friends Medea seems to make friends quite easily, considering the majority of the people buddies. Especially with her teammates her trust is given out with hardly any, or no price to pay. Her mind is left open to forgive and forget and to hand out love, and it's not always the best strategy, but Medea has convinced herself she is correct. TBA Acquaintances Normally, the only people she will consider an acquaintance would be someone she previously had a fight with. As much as she pretends accepting everyone's mistakes is the most simple thing for her, she has perceived that it's not always as easy as forgiving an apology that wasn't sincere. Occasionally, she will call you a contact because of something you may have previously done that she has the inability to look past. In either situation you will have to remain patient with Medea. TBA Enemies Very rarely will she meet a foe, for she considers many at least an associate. Although, some people sadly drown before she saves the companionship. It is not easy to be given such a low title, so I would hesitate to worry about it unless you had done something incredibly cruel to her or a person close to her. TBA Does Medea have a pet/pets? TBA Romance Medea was never truly exposed to true love long enough for her to know the feeling of it. It may be said that she used her "imagination" to fantasize what it would be like to be deeply loved and appreciated by others. The affection she pretended to receive allowed her to realize one thing, it was the most beautiful emotion she had ever felt. Outfit She has developed your typical tomboy sporty look with a bit of a twist to show how unique she is. Her favorite outfit colors are usually dark, so black, grey, blood red ect. Her love for dark colors does come from the fact that she attempts to blend in with the forest background occasionally which also throws in her feelings for colors like forest green. Certain people may be surprised at her appearance considering her usually kind personality. Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom: '''Madame Baba Yaga '''First Period: '''Debate with Mrs. Her Majesty the White Queen '''Second Period: '''Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman '''Third Period: '''General Villainy with Mr. Badwolf '''Fourth Period: '''Beast Training and Care with Professor Poppa Bear '''Fifth Period: '''Storytelling 101 with Mr. Jack B. Nimble '''Sixth Period: '''Study Ball with Professor Card '''After School Club: '''Sports Club with Coach Gingerbreadman Obviously, her favorite class is Grimmnastics with her second and third being Debate and Beast Training and Care. For clear reasons, she strongly dislikes Study Ball, if it's not apparent to you yet she doesn't find joy in sitting still for a long period of time which makes this class feel like a waste of her lifetime. Along with that, she hates every class besides her favorites and club, but by far Study Ball is the worst. Quotes Trivia * Medea is known to face several injuries per year, the majority caused by sports. * Her favorite sport is basketball or football. * Dogs are her favorite animal, while she has endless love for all of them. * There is one sport Medea dislikes, volleyball. No one knows why, but she plays it anyway and doesn't lack skill. * She secretly wants to be president of student council, but assumes she would have to be a nerd to fulfill that dream. * Her favorite color is forest green or yellow. * Her birthday is September 22nd. Gallery This is wear all art concerning her will go, please feel free to draw some as long as you stay true to her appearance!__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females